Road Warriors Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 16.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 19|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 8/24|mobility = 120|accuracy = Very poor|range = Short|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Zombie apocalypse themed.|cost = 100 |level_required = Level 17}} The are a Backup weapon introduced in the 16.2.0 Halloween Night Update. It is the second and final upgrade to the Road Warriors. Appearance The weapon comes in pairs. Each shotgun appears to be sawed off with a wooden pistol grip, grey receiver with several scratch marks, a light grey ejection port, wooden handguard, and a grey barrel. Strategy It deals decent damage, with an average fire rate, ammo capacity, and high mobility. This is offset with its poor range and accuracy. Tips * Like most shotguns, it is advised that it should be used at close range engagements only. * Avoid using this weapon in open areas as the range and accuracy translates to a very low chance of hitting anything. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * The weapon excels at close quarters combat, making it an effective weapon in tight hallways or spaces. * The weapon has the ability to unleash additional fragmentation shells upon hitting an object, this can be used against groups of enemies, provided that they are close enough. * The bleeding effect can be used to deal additional damage overtime, weakening enemies and potentially killing them. * It should be noted that the weapon has a pretty large spread compared to most weapons. * If all shots have been fired, try to reload this weapon out of battle, as it suffers from a noticeable long reload. * It can be used for traversing long distances as it has high mobility. ** In addition, strafe while firing to maximize the effectiveness of the mobility while in combat. * This can be used to counter melee users as the high mobility and effectiveness at close range can keep melee users from getting too close. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Avoid getting too close to the user and instead back off while firing. * Use the shotgun's ineffectiveness at farther ranges and engage the user with a Primary weapon from that distance. * Melee weapons can be effective if one is attacking from their blindspot, attacking headon is ill-advised. * Area damage and other shotguns can quickly destroy users. * When the user is out of ammo, go in for the kill. * Try to slow down the user with a ice-themed weapon such as the Frozen Dragon or a weapon with gravitational force such as the Eraser. ** While they are slowed down, pick them off with a high damage weapon. Attributes * Shotgun * '''Frag Damage: '''Releases a large blast of shrapnel upon impact, dealing additional damage. * '''Bleeding: '''6 /2 sec for 4 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Zombie apocalypse themed. Supported Maps * Pumpkin Island * Silent School Weapon Setups Have this as a backup weapon for a close quarters playstyle. When out of ammo for your main weapon, quickly switch to this to finish the job. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Shotgun Category:Frag Damage Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Upgrades